1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of structure design and wireless transmission, and more particularly, relates to a wearable device with wireless transmission.
2. the Prior Arts
As electronic technology advances, it has become a trend nowadays to use smart phones and tablets instead of personal computers. The popularization of smart phones not only promotes the development of software application (commonly known as APPs), but also creates an enormous market and great business opportunities for related accessories. On the other hand, “wearable devices” have also become popular on the market today, and people are starting to wear such wearable devices instead of common watches. These wearable devices not only provide the functions of common watches, but are also equipped with the function of global positioning system (GPS) or Wi-Fi transmission integrated with the antenna system.
Limited by the structure and size of the wearable device, the wearable devices with antenna that are available on the market nowadays usually utilize a part of its housing to be the antenna, such as a bezel structure. Generally speaking, bezel structures can be divided into two categories. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a bezel being a single piece of metal member with a single layered structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the wearable device 1 includes a bezel structure 10, a metal member 11 and a printed circuit board (PCB) 12. Although the bezel structure 10 is a single metal piece that has a high structural strength, the signal quality and efficiency of the antenna is still low due to the electrical connection between the metal member 11 and the PCB 12 necessitated by grounding, and also due to the direct connection between the bezel structure 10 and the metal member 11. FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating an exterior bezel structure 21, which is integrated by a metal and a plastic structure 22, having a double layered structure. As shown in FIG. 2, wearable device 2 includes a metal member 24, a plastic structure 22 and a PCB 23. Such wearable device 2 is advantageous in that because of the assembling method of the wearable device 2, to be more specific, because of the separation between the metal member 24 and the exterior bezel structure 21 by the plastic structure 22, the antenna signal strength is not compromised; however, the overall structural strength of such wearable device 2 is relatively low because part of the housing is made of plastic material, and the exterior bezel structure is likely to be separated with the plastic structure 22.
Due to the above reasons, for the sake of the wearable device, it is preferable to inject plastic material at the region between the exterior member (such as bezel structures) and the internal metal member with insert molding technique to separate the two metal members without compromising the overall structural strength of the wearable device. In such a way, not only is the overall structural strength of the wearable device maintained, the interference against the antenna signal by the metal members can also be reduced. Therefore, it is a pressing matter for the industry to develop such a device to maintain a good signal quality and good efficiency of the antenna.
Additionally, in conventional insert molding processes, metal members (such as aluminum ingots) are usually embedded first for the injection molding to form a workpiece. Subsequently, computer numerical control (CNC) machining is utilized to form the outer appearance of the workpiece. Finally, the workpiece undergoes appearance finishing process to become the final product. Nevertheless, the process as described above may cause dust or moist to enter the final product during the manufacturing process, thus lowering the product yield or degrading the performance of the final product.
Hence, there is a need for the industry to develop an insert molding process in which the appearance finishing treatment is performed first before the embedding of the insert molding process. In such a way, once the insert molding process is finished, the exterior members are connected with the internal metal members, thereby forming the final product.